


Just Call Me Inspiration

by only_because3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction itself isn’t new to Clint. Natasha had explained it to him once, when he asked what Paradise Lost was about, and he had helped Simone’s boy write a story for school once that used an awful lot of names from Winter Friends. He supposed that was the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Me Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the be_compromised promptathon, the prompt being: Clint and Natasha find Real Person Fic of themselves.

He blames Tony for all of this.

   Tony’s the one who showed him freakingcool.com when he was laid up with a broken leg and Clint, in all his boredem, managed to find the fanfiction forum on the site. Fanfiction itself isn’t new to Clint. Natasha had explained it to him once, when he asked what _Paradise Lost_ was about, and he had helped Simone’s boy write a story for school once that used an awful lot of names from Winter Friends. He supposed that was the same thing.

   His leg is pretty much healed now, so much so that he can tell Natasha isn’t holding back when they train (nor is she holding back from forcing him out of bed first in the morning to bring her tea), but he still finds himself passing time on freakingcool. On occasion, he goes back to the fanfiction forum. And by ‘occasion,’ he means nearly every day. There is an _amazing_ story he’s reading about Dog Cops, with such a great plot and fantastic characterization that he just can not stay away. He keeps telling Natasha to read it because it’s probably better than whatever depressing Russian novel she’s reading at the moment and she simply rolls her eyes. He knows she’s happy he’s found something to occupy his free time though, because now he won’t bother her when she reads.

   He's tapping away at his tablet, Natasha’s feet in his lap as she reads over some mission reports. The page he’s on doesn’t look exactly the same and it takes a second before the words click.

   _Wolverine/Storm AU_

_Emma/Scott, Hard R_

   His eyebrows furrow. Those are most definitely names of X-Men. People who actually exist. People he’s met.

   He scrolls down a little bit more and then his eyes go wide.

_Hawkeye/Black Widow_

   “Uh, Nat?” She makes a noise in the back of her throat and rubs her foot against his stomach. “Should I be concerned that I just found our codenames on this site?”

   Natasha’s feet quickly disappear from his lap only for the redhead to reappear pressed against his side, peering at the screen in his hands. “What site?” She clicks on the link before he can answer and suddenly there is a screen full of text.

_Most people think it started after the Battle of New York. In reality, it started years before that, in a tiny shack five miles out of Sao Paulo._

   Natasha’s back goes ramrod straight. “Who wrote this? How do they know about the Sao Paulo mission?”

   “We didn’t start in Sao Paulo…” He scrolls up a little to reveal the writer’s pseudonym. “Someone by the name of khanudigit,” he mutters, saying it slowly a few more times before shrugging. “Must be a Star Trek thing.”

   Natasha takes the tablet from him, scrolling through the page faster than he can read until she gets to nearly the end. “Oh my god.”

   Clint finally manages to catch some words and when he does, he starts laughing hysterically. “‘ _I do love you, Clint. I always have_.’ You would _never_ say something like that!”

   Running a hand through her messy curly hair, Natasha turns to look at him. “You realize what this is?”

   Clint nods weakly before shrugging. “A story about us by a Star Trek fan?”

   “ _Real. Life. Fiction_ ,” Natasha spits, rolling her shoulders back. “Real life fiction that makes me sound like _Bella Swan_.”

   Clint shoulders her lightly. “You read _Twilight?_ How can you give me shit about Dog Cops, a show that may as well be the voi-”

   “It is not the voice of a generation-”

   “But you sit here, on my couch, having read that garbage?”

   “I didn’t say that I enjoyed it,” Natasha says, narrowing her eyes. He watches as she pulls up tracking software, tapping in things with a swiftness he will never have, and there’s nothing he can do but drop his forehead to her shoulder and wait for her to finish. After a minute or so, he feels her move beneath him, a kiss being placed on his hairline and nails scratching at the back of his neck. “C’mon, arrow boy. We’re going to Jersey.”

\--

   The only reason Kamala doesn’t scream when she finds Hawkeye and Black Widow in her room after she gets home from the sewers (where she _totally_ took down that crocodile while _Wolverine himself_ cheered her on) is because she honestly thinks she’s hallucinating again. After all, last time Cap, Iron Man, _and_ Captain Marvel greeted her in the weird mystical mist.

   “Am I about to lose my powers,” she asks out loud, eyes scanning the room for anything suspicious. You know, other than the two superheroes.

   Hawkeye perks up from his seat at the foot of her bed. “Powers?”

   “Clint,” Black Widow sighs, still leaning casually against Kamala’s windowsill. “That’s not what’s important right now.”

   Clint’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, looking at Kamala for back up. “You supposedly have powers and she thinks it’s not important.”

   “That’s because I’ve already done my homework,” Natasha cuts in before Clint can say more.

   Kamala is starting to think this is actually happening. “Wh-”

   “You’re Kamala Khan, currently working under the name Ms. Marvel, something Danvers is unaware of due to her being in space. Drew knows though and has been tracking your whereabouts and doings for the past two weeks or so, uploading it to SHIELD’s database,” Natasha says with a raised brow.

   Kamala starts to gape (Ms. Marvel’s _best friend_ has been following her and knows who she is!) just as Clint hangs his head. “Wait, so a super is the one who is writing fanfiction about us?”

   Kamala does sort of scream then, and she begins to shrink without trying. Natasha stands fully then, a mixture of concerned and curious written on her face. “Still doesn’t have it wholly under control,” Natasha says to Clint.

   “Of course she doesn’t,” Clint responds with a shrug. “She’s just a kid.” That makes Kamala shrink even further and Clint frowns. “That’s not a bad thing. You just need training. Have to hone the gifts given to you.”

   Natasha crouches down in front of her. “Can you return to your normal size?”

   “No,” Kamala says quickly. “I can not return from the amount of embarrassment I’m feeling right now.”

   Clint drops down to the floor now, causing a small earthquake for Kamala. He apologizes and then lays his hand out flat next to her. “Look, your story wasn’t bad. It just wasn’t… Us.”

   Natasha nods. “Completely out of character. But, when separated from us, a wonderful piece of fiction.”

   Kamala sighs and sits down on Clint’s hand, allowing him to bring her up to eye level. She has to cover her face with her hands before she can actually speak. “You’re both just amazing heroes and I’m not even sure you’re actually together because there is not enough public info on you guys, which is good since, you know, spies, but you’re just _so_ in sync in battle. After watching the footage from the Battle of New York, I _had_ to write a story for you guys because there feels like so much here,” she rambles, motioning between the two of them. “Your dynamic in my room _alone_ is evidence enough for me.” She stops and frowns. “Oh, Allah, this is weird. I’m so weird. I’m sorry but I think you two would be great if you’re not... But I have to take certain liberties to make a story _work_ , and I’ve clearly taken all the wrong liberties.” She takes a big gulp of air. “IneverwouldhavewrittenpornaboutyoutwoifIknewIwouldmeetyou.”

   Clint starts laughing and Natasha smirks. It looks friendly, but it worries Kamala. “We didn’t have sex in the story we found,” Natasha says calmly.

   Kamala pales and shrinks a little more. “Aw, Nat,” Clint says, moving his hand so Kamala can disappear into her carpet if she’d like. “We’ve embarrassed her enough. Let’s just go home.”

   Natasha nods and when the two stand up, Kamala makes herself a little bigger. “You should definitely keep writing. You’re good at it."

   “This is coming from the lady who reads old Russian literature, too,” Clint adds, crooking a thumb in Natasha’s direction.

   Natasha rolls her eyes but smiles. “I’m sure as a super, you’ll be hearing from Avengers soon enough,” Natasha says softly but firmly. Clint opens up the window and jumps out. Natasha straddles the windowsill next but before she descends into the night, she looks back. Kamala holds her breath but grows a little bigger still. “And, for what it’s worth, it started in Budapest.”

   Then they’re both gone and when Kamala returns to normal size and sticks her head out of her window, they’re nowhere to be found.

   She quickly goes to her laptop and starts typing up every detail she gathered, a new plot forming in her head.

 

 


End file.
